


A Casual "Friends with Benefits" Situation, or Maybe it's Not?

by FogDog1738



Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blow Jobs, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Tease, Developing Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluffuary, Friends With Benefits, Just Friends, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Orgasm, POV Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Smut and Angst, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FogDog1738/pseuds/FogDog1738
Summary: A High School AU, Friends With Benefits, slightly angsty, smut fic for you enjoyment!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139534
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	A Casual "Friends with Benefits" Situation, or Maybe it's Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asterekmess (Livinginfictions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinginfictions/gifts).



> Today's Prompt (2/05): Friends

“Just friends,” Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear, “Nothing more.”

Derek pushes Stiles back into his bedroom door, pushing his mouth onto his. Stiles is trapped, Derek’s arms caging him against the door and his lips pushing his head back against the wood. Somehow, Stiles is  _ definitely _ okay with this. 

They were here to work on chemistry homework, and this was NOT the way Stiles thought it would go.

Derek was a popular, athletic, and intelligent boy that just happened to be in Stiles’ chem class. Stiles was having trouble with learning the material, and Derek offered himself as tribute to Stiles’ hyperactivity and rambling about other stupid subjects. They meet together on Friday’s after school to work on classwork together. 

They had met together for weeks now, and somehow, about four weeks in, Derek found his way to Stiles’ lips. But Stiles was NOT one to complain because Derek Hale was built like a god and somehow he chose him to make out with.

Sounds like a wonderful “problem” to have, in his opinion. Although, Stiles had maybe taken it too far, talking about how he had never dated someone before. 

That’s where the conversation stopped dead in its tracks and the making out made its appearance this evening.

Stiles moves his hands up to Derek’s chest as he continues to be pushed up against the door. The other boy has his knee up between Stiles’ legs, and that was something new. Stiles couldn’t lie, he very much enjoyed it, letting out a little whimper when Derek pushes it up a little higher.

“Derek,” Stiles barely got out, sliding his hands up to the other boy’s neck to keep him pushed up against him. 

Derek just kept pushing, more and more. His tongue slipped past Stiles’ lips, forcing Stiles to close his eyes at the sensation. Stiles pushes his tongue back too, which apparently tells Derek that it’s an okay time to try and take clothes off. 

Stiles' heart races at the thought of the next step that will take place in his bedroom tonight. They had never gotten farther than a long fight for space in each others’ mouths. This was progress.

Derek fiddles with Stiles’ shirt, pulling it slowly up his sides. Stiles forces Derek back a little, practically ripping the shirt off and flinging it to his side. Derek does the same.

The kissing continues fiercely, Derek’s hands constantly skimming over Stiles’ skinnier body. “This is okay?” Derek asks, pulling his lips away for a second.

This makes Stiles pause. Derek was asking permission? That was...hot? His thoughts race at the thought that Derek was fierce and got what he wanted, but still stopped to ask and make sure Stiles wanted it too. The bulge he was forming tented his pants worse than any other time before this.

“Uh, um, yes. Yes! Of course. Please.” Stiles answers.

Derek starts up the kissing again, rubbing his hands down Stiles stomach and to his waist. The boy pulls Stiles forward and presses their hips together. 

Stiles forces himself off the door, pushing Derek backwards towards the bed. Derek happily obliges, taking a second to turn back and throw everything off the bed.

Stiles bounces his leg up and down as Derek stacks books and snatches pencils from the blankets and throws them onto the ground. He was growing impatient; he’s imagined this scenario many times in the span of time between their first make out session and this current moment.

Derek turns back quickly, looking Stiles up and down. “What’s up?”

“Oh, what? Nothing. Just, Jesus, keep going, Derek.” Stiles shoots out.

Derek nods, pulling him back in to kiss. The hot touch of Derek’s hands on Stiles’ body throws him for a loop. It felt so  _ nice _ to have this for the first time. Stiles was lost in this thought as his feet left the ground, his entire body being pulled up and carried by Derek. 

This position, Stiles thought, was perfect. Derek was technically taller than he was. But this meant that while being held, Stiles was the one lowering his head to kiss Derek. It was a change of pace from what he usually got, and it felt amazing.

Derek shuffles his legs closer to the bed, letting Stiles fall into the sheets. The boy hovered over Stiles awkwardly before choosing to straddle him with his legs. Derek set his weight on top of Stiles’ bulge, pushing out the most obscene whine that Stiles had ever let out in his life.

Hands move over Stiles stomach, chest, and neck. Derek bends down and kisses Stiles again, his hands sliding up the back of his neck and running over his buzz cut. 

“I want to blow you.” Derek let out plainly.

Stiles’ eyes widened at the declaration. “Wow,” and a nod of his head was the only response he could muster up.

Derek smiles wickedly and lifts his weight off of Stiles, pushing Stiles around the bed to get positioned correctly. Stiles’ legs were spread but bent over Derek’s crossed legs. Stiles looks down his own body at the other boy. How is he going to be comfortable bending over like that and blowing him with his legs crossed?

But that question was cut off by Derek unbuttoning Stiles’ pants, pulling the zipper down slowly as he glances up into Stiles’ eyes. His eyebrows raise as if to ask ‘this is good, right?”

“Derek, go, please. Why is this taking so long?” Stiles is very much impatient, and he almost wasn’t afraid to show it anymore.

Derek yanks Stiles’ pants down a little, revealing Stiles’ underwear. One hand reaches up to grab at Stiles on top of his underwear. Stiles’ head falls back at the sensation. Derek moves his hand in a pattern that makes Stiles push his hips up into the friction. This continues on for about 20 more seconds before Stiles can’t take it anymore.

“Derek, don’t be a fucking tease! Jesus Christ,  _ please _ !” Stiles spits out.

Without any hesitation, Derek pulls down Stiles’ underwear, releases Stiles’ cock. He spits into his hand a little, wrapping his entire hand around Stiles’ tip. He twists his hand around a little, coating his hard penis. 

“Ah, fuck!” Stiles throws his head back into his pillow.  _ That _ is the feeling he wants. He is honestly close just from Derek’s touch at this moment. The feeling doesn’t fade as Derek starts to move his hand up and down his entire length. “Yes!”

Derek giggles a little at Stiles, continuing the up and down, twisting motion. It made Stiles’ head spin. “Fuck, how are you so--ah--good at this?” The boy shook his head at Stiles’ question.

Stiles stares up at the ceiling, trying to fixate on a point on the rough pattern to keep from thinking too much about how he wants to explode right now. He’s sure it would give Derek something to boast about later, and he didn’t want to give him that satisfaction.

The next thing Stiles notices is Derek’s tongue licking a strip up his cock. Stiles moans at the rough texture sliding over him.

The pace quickens more as Derek’s tongue reaches Stiles’ tip and he takes him into his mouth. His tongue swirls around, the sensitivity being too much for Stiles. “Oh,  _ fuck yes _ , Derek!” he moans.

Derek’s hands move to Stiles’ hips and slide up to the sides of his stomach as his back arches at the lips around him. Stiles’ head pushes deeply into the pillow beneath him, his arms splaying down and out, hands gripping into the bedsheets harshly.

Derek continues the vicious twirling of his tongue, pulling deep moans from Stiles’ chest. Stiles had never made these noises before, but he knew not to stop from how Derek moved his tongue faster for a second after each and every one.

Eventually, his tongue stops its assault and Derek bobs his up and down slightly, taking Stiles in deeper and deeper. 

“Fuck, Derek,  _ fuck stop! _ ” Stiles yells out, his body starting to shake from overstimulation.

Derek lifts his head up, releasing Stiles’ cock from his mouth with a loud pop. “I’m sorry. What did I do?” Derek questions quickly.

_ Jesus, he’s so fucking hot! _

“Nothing. You did nothing wrong. Just--fuck, Derek. This is a lot!” Stiles keeps his head on the pillow, releasing his hands from the sheets to relax a little. His entire body had been tense this entire time and he didn’t even realize it.

“If we need to stop, we can. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, or to push you into a corner thinking you have to do this. I know how it feels to be in that position, and I would never do that to you.” Derek spills out quickly.

Stiles throws his head up to look at Derek. Their eyes connected within a split second and Stiles noticed concern on his face. Worry even. His eyebrows were furrowed, a small frown on his face. His entire head was tilted downward a little.

“I promise you I want this, Der. God, I’ve dreamt of this the last few weeks,” Stiles lets out a small laugh, “I  _ very much _ want this. You. This feeling. I want it. I want everything that comes with it.”

“Like your feelings?” Derek says softly, his voice verging on a whisper.

Stiles lets his head fall again, letting out a small huff. “I just-”

“No, Stiles. It’s fine. I get it.” Derek interrupts.

“What?”

Derek hesitates for a while. “I kissed you that first day because I knew you liked me. And, honestly, I might have felt the same way. But I told myself ‘maybe we can do this and just make it a friends thing’. I don’t know. It was a stupid thought.”

“What? Friends with benefits? Even if, at the time, it was just making out?”

“Yeah, um--I thought if I told you it was just a casual thing, you wouldn’t fall too deep into your feelings. That honestly scares me a little.”

“Feelings? Derek,  _ that _ is what you’re afraid of?” Stiles positions himself so he can sit up and face Derek. “If anything, that agreement between us only made it worse.” He giggled a little. 

Derek’s face pinches into a pained look that makes Stiles laugh a little more. “Derek! That isn’t bad, calm the fuck down.”

“I don’t want to hurt you…”

“Derek, just shut the hell up. You’re not gonna hurt me. If I had any inkling in my body that told me to abort this mission, I would’ve stopped you dead in your tracks that first day you kissed me. I want this, Derek. I want  _ you _ .” Stiles soothes.

Derek just smiles a little, nodding his head in short movements at Stiles. 

“So...before we have this conversation right now, can we finish?” Stiles urges.

“You’re the one who told me to stop.” Derek grins widely, moving back into position with Stiles.

His mouth wraps around him again, Stiles pushing his head back into the pillow. He tries harder to relax his body more and keep it relaxed. It results in a more pleasurable experience, but also makes it hard at the same time.

How was he supposed to not tense up from how  _ good _ this feeling was? The pleasure just comes to him in frequent waves as Derek bobs up and down, the feeling rising up through his stomach. 

He tenses the muscles in his abdomen as Derek pushes his head down but keeps it down. Stiles hands instinctively rush to Derek’s head, lacing through his beautiful strands of black hair. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Derek! God yes!” He lets out, barely able to breathe.

It’s when Derek starts moving his tongue back and forth while deepthroating him that Stiles loses it completely.

“Derek, oh shit, Derek! I thi-” But Derek just pushes down more, sucking him harder.

The wave of pleasure that ensues and shoots through Stiles body is intense and causes him to arch his back. Derek rests his hands on Stiles’ sides, face still stuffed between his legs as Stiles lets out an extremely loud moan and shoots into Derek’s mouth.

The feeling of Derek swallowing everything Stiles has to offer only made the moment more blissful, and Stiles’ vision went a little blurry as his orgasm peaked.

It took awhile for Stiles to come to, but when he did, Derek was there staring up at him with his cock still in his mouth. He continues to move his tongue around, keeping Stiles in a state of heavy breathing at the oversensitivity of his tip.

“Derek, oh--fuck, that’s--Derek, yes.” Stiles lets out, his voice airy and hoarse. 

Derek slows down a little, carefully lifting his mouth off of Stiles. He takes another deep swallow, lifting his hand up to wipe a little bit of spit off of his light stubble. He takes a deep breath in, letting it out slowly as his eyes glow looking at Stiles.

“How was that?” he inquires.

“Yes.” Stiles responds, unable to say much else. “Just, yes. Again. Sometime. Future.  _ Please. _ ”

Derek laughs at the other boy, sliding off of the bed and exiting the room for a second. Stiles lays there for a while longer, glancing over as Derek comes back in with a damp rag.

He hands it to Stiles to clean himself up, offering it to him with a shy smile. “So...just friends?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles lets out, only a little annoyed.

“Yes.”

Stiles meets Derek’s eyes quickly. “What?”

“Well, um, let's go for it. Why not?” 

Stiles’ eyes sparkle at the thought of Derek being okay with an actual relationship, at being something more, at not being just friends.

Of course, it could continue to be just a casual “friends with benefits” situation, or maybe it couldn’t. 

They both had already made their decision.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fluffuary Challenge created by Unsettledink on Tumblr!
> 
> This smut is a LOT better (in my opinion) than in my last fic. It flows better here, so I'm more excited to share this than I was last time lol. 
> 
> Comments and shit give me life, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think! <3
> 
> (Also, shh! This fic is gonna be a gift for Asterekmess, because they have been a supporter of my fics and writing and I appreciate them so much! One of their fics gave me a lot of pointers for how I want to write my own smut, so that's a thing...They've overall been very helpful and supportive of my writing thus far.)


End file.
